Pin Theatre/Transcript
* Rebecca Parham: Hello my geeks and peeps, my explainers and entertainers, my little oo-de-lallies, Rebecca Parham here! Backyards are great. They have grass, and trees, and fences (coming soon). * sound (A "may delete later" production) * Parham pin appears * Rebecca Parham: Hello my geeks and peeps, my explainers and entertainers, my little oo-de-lallies, Rebecca Pinnam here. Hahahahahaha!! I'll kill myself (not a cry for help). I'm here to let you know that a new line of Let Me Explain Studios merch is now available on https://creatorink.com * Fifi: RIFF! * Rebecca Parham: Why yes, Fifi, just in time for the holiday season. Gifts for the explainers in your life or a little hint to that one family member that nevers know what to buy for you. I'm that person in my family. * Fifi: RIFF! * Rebecca Parham: Glad you asked, Fifi! We have a beautiful Let Me Explain Studios lanyard for all of your convention or school ID needs. It comes with a sticker as the insert and The Girlfriend Fairy for your lanyard charm that can double as a keychain. * The Girlfriend Fairy: Hey! * Rebecca Parham: Heh, speaking the devil. * The Girlfriend Fairy: Tell them about my T-shirt. * Rebecca Parham: Shut up, Girlfriend Fairy. You ruined my dating life! Uh, I mean, yeeesss.. We have a lovely girlfriend fairy T-shirt in a very classy black. And who knows? Maybe the girlfriend fairy magic will rub off on you and you'll find your true love and you won't spend the rest of your life miserable and alone and futilely waiting for your one chance at happiness. * cries, then the VidCon doll Rebecca shows up, creepily * Rebecca Parham: sniffs You're always so wise, VidCon doll Rebecca. You're right, I shouldn't fret, because by popular demand, we made this illustration from my latest drawing video, available on print. A handsome addition to any bedroom, dorm room, jail cell or cave wall. * Me Explain Studios logo appears and makes random sounds * The Girlfriend Fairy: Aah! * Let Me Explain Studios: Oh, God, logo! * Me Explain Studios continues making random sounds * The Girlfriend Fairy: This is the thing that represents all of us?! * Rebecca Parham: It doesn't matter. I'm the face of this channel. * The Girlfriend Fairy: You do know I'm more popular than you, right?! * Rebecca Parham: Oh, logo, we haven't forgotten your hoodie. Now available in a beautiful blue hoodie to proudly display that you're an explainer and entertainer. Super warm and very soft to the touch, great for the winter weather. Also if you go to creatorink.com right now, we are bundling a lot of items where you can save a lot of money for Cyber Monday, but you have to go now. This is a very limited time offer. clapping Do not waste the opportunity. Go now! So let's see, am I forgetting else? * Rebecca grabs the pin set. Both entities stare for a few seconds, then scream. * Outro Heh, so did I do s good job with the ad? There's a new video coming out too soon, and I'm sorry. I'm just- I gotta make these videos for those who actually want my merch. No, not all of you want it, but I gotta let you guys know somehow, and, you know me, but I like to put on a show, so, pins talking! That's great advertising. I don't know. I'm not a- I'm not a marketing genius here. If you want merch, you can bug merch. The links in the description. All right, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, love you guys, bye. Category:Transcripts